


Król Mórz, Nietoperz i Lasso Prawdy

by kruk



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, ale parę razy pojawia się wzmianka o takiej możliwości, ale też relacjach aquamana z batmanem i ligą sprawiedliwości, aquaman inspirowany filmem batman zaś różnymi mediami, arthur ma pełne prawo myśleć o najgorszym co się może stać, arthur ma wiele powodów do złości, atlantyda nie jest dobrym miejscem dla kobiet (przynajmniej z arystokracji), batman i wonder woman na razie są bardziej wspomnieni aniżeli odgrywają jakąś rolę, drugi rozdział to zmieni (mam nadzieję :P), jeśli chodzi o los brata, nie do końca wiem jak odmieniać mieszkańcy atlantydy z góry przepraszam więc za ewentualne błędy, nie mam pojęcia jaki rating dać..., nie taguję tego jako gwałt lub non con, opowiadanie ma się skupić na arthurze i ormie, orm nie ma się dobrze, potencjalnie inna budowa ciała / biologia mieszkańców atlantydy, samobójcze tendencję, w opowiadaniu nie będzie takich scen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: W euforii ostatnich wydarzeń, Arthur nawet zaczął lubić Atlantydę.  Wiedział jednak, że szczęście jest ulotne i prędzej czy później euforia ucichnie, a zimna rzeczywistość przyjdzie go ugryźć w tyłek. I tak jak sądził, bardzo szybko korona i złoty trójząb zaczęły mu ciążyć wielką odpowiedzialnością.Musiał zażegnać spory i waśnie między królestwami, które dotknęła wojna. Musiał znaleźć sposób, aby pogodzić Atlantydę i świat ludzi. A przede wszystkim musiał zdecydować, co uczynić z bratem.
Relationships: Aquaman & Batman, Arthur Curry & Bruce Wayne, Arthur Curry & Orm Marius





	Król Mórz, Nietoperz i Lasso Prawdy

\--- I ---

Arthur Curry od dawna wiedział, że jako najstarszy syn królowej - nawet jako bękart - miał prawo do tronu Atlantydy, ale nigdy nie pragnął zostać królem. A już tym bardziej nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z podwodnym światem, przez który matka musiała porzucić ukochanego i własne dziecko; światem, który ją zgładził, bo kochała człowieka i spłodziła z nim mieszańca.

Przez lata nienawiść do Atlantydy mogła równać się tylko z gorzkim poczuciem inności. Był zbyt ludzki dla aroganckich Atlantydów, zbyt odmienny dla mieszkańców powierzchni. Arthur starał się jak mógł pasować do obu światów, ale w głębi duszy czuł, że nigdy nie należał do żadnego z nich. Między nim, a światem istniała niewidzialna bariera, której nie potrafił, nie umiał przekroczyć. Tylko ojciec przez te wszystkie lata od odejścia matki był przy nim na dobre i na złe. Był kotwicą, był latarnią w chaotycznym życiu Arthura. Kimś, kto nie pozwolił by okrutne morze odebrało mu życie. Kimś, kto zawsze bezpiecznie wiódł go z powrotem na ląd i czekał cierpliwie na niego, gdy Arthur z powrotem rzucał się w otmęt wściekłych fal.

Tom Curry, był najlepszym ojcem, jakiego Arthur mógł mieć, ale nawet on nie potrafił w pełni pojąć bólu syna, uwięzionego między dwoma światami, zawsze _innego_.

Arthur poznał wielu przychylnym mu ludzi, którzy witali go w swoich skromnych wioskach na obrzeżach świata, którzy pili jego zdrowie i traktowali jak swojego, gdy w czasie okrutnych zim sprowadzał w ich sieci całe ławice ryb. Spotkał o wiele więcej tych, którzy mieli go za dziwaka, za idealny obiekt drwin i przemocy. Bo w wodzie czuł się jak ryba, bo kolor skóry był za ciemny, bo tatuaże się nie podobały, bo nie miał cierpliwości dla ludzkiego idiotyzmu i chamstwa.

Od dawna jego dziwność prowokowała tych, którzy lubili się znęcać nad słabszymi. I choć od wielu lat potrafił sam o siebie zadbać, nigdy nie zapomniał jak go traktowano w szkole. Nie zapomniał wyzwisk i popychania, ani okrutnego śmiechu oprawców. Ani satysfakcji, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się go lękać i unikać po niefortunnym incydencie w akwarium, który uświadomił mu jak wielką moc i niesamowite zdolności posiadał.

Ojciec nie był szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Nigdy nie gniewał się, że niepokorny Arthur ciągle pakował się w bójki; wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że chłopak umiał o siebie zadbać, a sekretne lekcje z Vulko, atlantydzkim zaufanym uwięzionej pod morską tonią królowej dawały mu coś więcej niż zdolność samoobrony. Dawały mu pewność siebie, podtrzymywały więź z dziedzictwem matki. Ale tamten incydent i wiele, wiele innych jemu podobnych zawsze rzucał złe światło na ich rodzinę. Na nowo rodził te same pytania wśród mieszkańców zatoki, co się stało z matką chłopaka, czemu Arthur był taki dziwny. A pytania, pozostawione bez odpowiedzi, zawsze wisiały nad nimi i tylko pogłębiały przepaść między Arthurem, a całym światem. Bo jak ojciec miał wyjaśnić, że Atlanna była królową zatopionej cywilizacji, zmuszoną do odejścia, zamążpójścia i spłodzenia wbrew sobie kolejnego syna? Jak mógł wyjaśnić skomplikowaną i głęboką więź, która go złączyła z zupełnie odmiennym światem morza, okrutną, zimną kulturą zapomnianego królestwa? Jak mógł wyjaśnić kim Arthur był?

W takich chwilach lepiej było milczeć, jak Tom. Lub rzucić się w morską toń i płynąć jak najdalej, jak Arthur.

I pływał, od zatoki do zatoki, od portu do portu. Napędzał go gniew i rozczarowanie i żal i samotność. Nienawiść do atlantydzkich, zadufanych w sobie drani, którzy stracili własną królowę, bo pokochała człowieka i urodziła mieszańca. Był wściekły na nich i na niesprawiedliwy świat, ale przede wszystkim nienawidził siebie samego.

Myśl, że matka zginęła z jego powodu odbierała mu dech w piersi, przygniatała ciężarem winy. Ojciec mu zawsze powtarzał, że nie był niczemu winny, że oboje go bardzo kochali, że jego narodziny były najpiękniejszym momentem ich wspólnego życia. Ale gniew i nienawiść były zbyt przytłaczające, zbyt prawdziwe, by w pełni mógł wierzyć zapewnieniom ojca.

Dlatego ciągle rzucał się w morską toń i płynął, jak najdalej od poczucia winy. By zimna toń mogła go ocucić, wyrwać z mrocznych myśli. By jego krzyk stał się krzykiem fal.

I pewnie by tak żył, jako bękart winny śmierci matki, odmieniec, marnotrawny syn i wieczne rozczarowanie. Ciągle w drodze, od jednej zatoki do drugiej, mając za przyjaciół tylko biednych rybaków zapomnianych przez świat jak on i ławice ryb, rekiny i żółwie morskie, gdyby Ziemię o mało co nie rozpieprzył cholerny kosmita.

Nim Arthur się obejrzał, stał się częścią najbardziej szalonej paczki wojowników, o której świat kiedykolwiek słyszał. Liga Sprawiedliwości, tak ich potem nazwano, choć ich pierwsza wspólna walka nie miała nic wspólnego ze sprawiedliwością. Nie walczyli o żadne podniosłe wartości, chodziło tylko o przetrwanie.

Arthur był beznadziejny, kiedy chodziło o międzyludzkie relacje. Wolał trzymać się z daleka od zgiełku nowoczesnego świata, aniżeli nawiązywać przypadkowe znajomości. A co dopiero współpracować z obcymi. Nie pragnął dołączać do żadnej drużyny, a tym bardziej do żadnej grupy bohaterów zrodzonej z czystej desperacji.

Cały ten pomysł z ratowaniem ludzkości był chory. To nie powinno wypalić, nie miało prawa udać się. A przecież ocalili świat. Oni. Kilkoro wyrzutków, odmieńców.

Wbrew sobie, poczucie braterstwa podobało mu się.

Walka u boku Amazonki była niesamowitym przeżyciem, a potęga Supermana zrobiła na nim ogromne wrażenie. Flash i Cyborg, oboje tacy młodzi, _niewinni,_ a jednocześnie odważni i zdeterminowani aby stawić czoła wrogom. No i najbardziej szalony człowiek z nich wszystkich, Batman. Bez żadnych specjalnych mocy, tylko ludzka krew i ciało i upór i ostry intelekt.

Jak miał nie kochać tych wariatów? 

Jak nie tęsknić za tą jakże rzadką chwilą, kiedy w końcu pasował gdziekolwiek poza samotną, starą latarnią morską ojca?

Arthur nie wiedział. 

Nie sądził zresztą, aby jeszcze kiedykolwiek miał nastać tak desperacki dzień, w którym na nowo Liga Sprawiedliwości musiałaby zewrzeć szyki. Każdy z nich miał własne życie i własne problemy. Toteż mógł tylko powrócić w morską toń i płynąć przed siebie.

Ludzie okrzyknęli go Aquamanem, tajemniczym bohaterem, o którym media lubiły rozprawiać. Czy istniał naprawdę, czy był jakimś rządowym agentem, czy jednym z tak zwanych meta-ludzi. Ale telewizję obchodziła tylko kontrowersja i teorie spiskowe, nie on sam. Był tylko rozrywką ludzi, którzy mieli zbyt dużo czasu i pieniędzy, którzy lubili je marnować na czcze gadanie i bujdy, aniżeli wziąć się za rozwiązywanie bieżących problemów. 

Arthur Curry nic nie znaczył, a Aquaman, ten tajemniczy bohater, nie istniał. Bo przecież bohaterem mógł być Superman i Wonder Woman, Cyborg i Flash i wszyscy ci, co byli skorzy nieść pomoc potrzebującym. Nawet - a może wręcz przede wszystkim - Batman, zwykły człowiek na ścieżce wojny z kryminalnym światem od dekad, który nadal potrafił wykrzesać z siebie nadzieję w obliczu zagłady.

Arthur nie był bohaterem. Nie poczuwał się do bycia nim. Przez lata starał się unikać ludzkiego świata i podwodnej cywilizacji, targany gniewem i nienawiścią. Poczuciem winy. 

A jednak jakaś część niego pragnęła tego miana. Nie dla uznania, chociaż darmowe piwo lub wódka po uratowaniu kogoś na morzu zawsze była mile widziana. Po prostu nie potrafił się odwrócić od potrzebujących, już nie. Tym bardziej kiedy Batman, swoim tylko znanym sposobem, potrafił przesłać mu współrzędne atakowanych przez piratów statków.

Ojciec był z niego dumny, kiedy uratował załogę łodzi podwodnej, ofiar jednego ze wspomnianych ataków. Arthur podejrzewał, że staruszkowi w końcu ulżyło na sercu, kiedy zbratał się z innymi superbohaterami. Że na tym świecie są ludzie tak samo odmienni jak Arthur i dzięki temu stał się ciut mniej osamotniony. Ale dobre chwilę nigdy nie trwały wiecznie i oczywiście, jak zwykle wszystko poszło w diabły przez Atlantydę.

A dokładniej przez jego młodszego, przyrodniego brata, Orma, który wymyślił sobie atak na mieszkańców powierzchni. Arthur od lat wiedział o drugim synu królowej Atlanny. Był nawet czas, kiedy pragnął go poznać i być dobrym bratem. Wiedział, że nie mógłby go obronić przed ojcem-królem Atlantydy, który skazał ich matkę na śmierć, ale w naiwnej młodości myślał, że mógłby chociaż uchronić go przed okrutną samotnością. Niejedną noc rozmyślał nad losem nieznanego mu brata, uwięzionego jak ich matka głęboko na dnie oceanu. Czy rozpaczał za Atlanną, tak samo jak Arthur? Czy tęsknił za jej ciepłym uśmiechem, melodyjnym głosem, za bezpieczeństwem jaki dawała matczyna dłoń? Czy myślał o nim? Czy obwiniał?

Teraz Arthur już wiedział, że Orm nienawidził go, ale to nie nienawiść do brata o mały włos zabiłaby jego ojca, a ogromna fala, zapowiedź nadchodzącej wojny. Też zrodzonej z nienawiści i ambicji, ale innego pokroju. Ile pokoleń ta nienawiść i _strach_ narastała w Atlantach, mógł tylko zgadywać. Ludzie byli chciwi, nie patrzyli na nikogo poza sobą. Morze było pełne ich odpadków, plastikowej trucizny, która rocznie zabijała dziesiątki stworzeń, niszczyła delikatne rafy koralowe. Ich wojny pozostawiły po sobie tuziny wraków na dnie mórz i oceanów, ich wypadki przy pracy zmieniały powierzchnię wody w pułapkę czarnej ropy. Ludzie masowo łowili ryby, chociaż wcale nie napędzał ich głód - ten fizyczny, ludzki odruch do zaspokojenia - a chęć zarobku, dreszcz emocji, pragnienie przygody. W ciągu roku przez rekiny ginęło paru ludzi, gdy rekiny masowo były mordowane. Dla płetw, skóry, zębów, rozrywki. A teraz gatunek ludzki był bliski zagłady świata; nie przez kosmitów i potwory, a przez własne, bezmyślne poczynania, chciwość, chęć posiadania wszystkiego na własność. 

Atlantydzi nienawidzili ludzi. Orm wcale nie był wyjątkiem, ani szczególnym przypadkiem w tej kwestii. Ale jako król mógł wykorzystać tą dławiącą, długoletnią wrogość i strach przed mieszkańcami powierzchni. I zrobił to, gdy postanowił zjednoczyć podwodne królestwa w jedną, silną Atlantydę; gdy wywołał wojnę domową, która miała niebawem przenieść się do ludzkiego świata.

Jak dla niego, Atlantydzi mogli się wyrżnąć między sobą. Ale atak Orma, ta wielka fala, która bez ostrzeżenia zalała dziesiątki miast i wiosek, stała się sprawą osobistą, gdy o mały włos nie zginął w niej ojciec. Więc zrobił to, co musiał - udał się na spotkanie z bratem.

Nie ruszył do Atlantydy po koronę. Nienawidził tego miejsca z całego serca i gdyby mógł, zapomniałby o jej istnieniu. Chciał tylko przetłumaczyć młodszemu braciszkowi, że źle postąpił. Preferowanie przy użyciu pięści, aniżeli słów.

Nie pragnął władzy… a jednak jako pierworodny stanął o nią do walki. Bo tak było prościej, rozwiązać problem dzięki przemoc. Zresztą od lat nagabywano go, aby zajął należne mu miejsce na tronie Atlantydy. 

Matka o tym marzyła, mając nadzieję, że Arthur połączy zwaśnione światy. Nalegał na to od dawna Vulko, nalegała teraz Mera, która ocaliła jego ojca od śmierci, gdy wielka fala zalała całą zatokę. I, sądząc po zachowaniu brata kiedy w końcu stanęli twarzą w twarz, on także sądził, że Arthurem przybył odebrać mu tron.

Myśląc o tamtym spotkaniu, wiedział, że niepotrzebnie dał się ponieść emocjom. Złość i strach przed utratą ojca buzowały w jego żyłach, były zbyt świeże, aby nie pragnąć przywalić winowajcy w twarz. Orm i jego oskarżenia, pogarda dla matki nie pomogły mu zachować zimnej krwi. Może gdyby przybył do brata bez podchodów i bójki z jego żołnierzami, ich pierwsze spotkanie nie zakończyło się walką na życie i śmierć. Może gdyby umiał przemówić bratu do rozumu aniżeli od razu rzucać wyzwanie, wszystko potoczyłoby się lepiej.

Cóż, Arthur nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki.

I tak samo, jak ostatnim razem, nim się zorientował, już był częścią szalonej wyprawy, desperacką walką o przetrwanie tego co kochał. Bycie bohaterem było do bani, ale o tym nikt nie raczył go uprzedzić. Gdyby jednak nie ruszył w tą szaloną podróż, nigdy nie odnalazłby matki, uwięzionej w szczelinie pełnej potworów. 

Ale matka żyła, wojna została zażegnana, a miłość dopadła go w najmniej oczekiwanej chwili. Z trójzębem Atlana w dłoni i z pomocą morskiego potwora pokonał swojego brata i został królem. Jego rodzina znów mogła się połączyć, wspólnie zaleczyć dotkliwe rany rozłąki. Szczęśliwe zakończenie dla tragicznej historii.

W euforii ostatnich wydarzeń nawet zaczął lubić Atlantydę. Piękne, mieniące się kolorami miasta, otwarta przestrzeń morza, poddani witający go, jakby od zawsze należał do tego miejsca.

Ci sami poddani, którzy kilka dni temu pragnęli jego śmierci w Kręgu Ognia.

Arthur może nie był jakoś szczególnie bystrym mieszańcem, ale wiedział, że szczęście jest ulotne i prędzej czy później euforia ucichnie, a zimna rzeczywistość przyjdzie go ugryźć w tyłek. I tak jak sądził, bardzo szybko korona i złoty trójząb zaczęły mu ciążyć wielką odpowiedzialnością.

Musiał zażegnać spory i waśnie między królestwami, które dotknęła wojna. Musiał znaleźć sposób, aby pogodzić Atlantydę i świat ludzi. A przede wszystkim musiał zdecydować, co uczynić z bratem, o głowę którego upominało się wielu wpływowych Atlantów.

Rozumiał gniew księżniczki królestwa Rybaków, której ojciec zginął z ręki Orma. Rozumiał wściekłość Mery i roszczenia jej ojca, króla Nereusa i króla Brine. Zrozumiałby nawet żądania przywódców ludzkich państw, gdyby które wiedziało jak upomnieć się za szkody poniesione w zatopieniu ich miast i zatok. Czego Arthur nie rozumiał, były atlantydzkie prawa, które pozwalały królowi sprzedać własnego brata niczym kawał mięsa. Zwłaszcza, gdy wypadł z królewskich łask i stał się zbędnym balastem.

Orm musiał ponieść karę za atak na powierzchnię i wywołanie wojny, o tym Arthur był święcie przekonany. Jednak mając do wyboru egzekucję brata lub sprzedanie go na rozpłód lub banicję, żadna z tych opcji nie wydawała się właściwa.

Nie zamierzał zaczynać swoich rządów od uśmiercenia własnego brata. Matka by mu nigdy nie wybaczyła i szczerze mówiąc, on sam by sobie nie wybaczył. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie mógł go wygnać, tak aby Orm nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia, zarówno dla Atlantydy, jak i ludzkiego świata, ani też aby jemu samemu nie stała się krzywda. 

Złożenie pokonanego i zdetronizowanego króla w ofierze krwiożerczym kreaturom z najciemniejszego dna oceanu nie wchodziło w grę. Nie ważne jak natarczywie Karathen szeptała mu o głodzie, jak młody Atlanta wyglądał smakowicie, jak chętnie schrupała by jego kości, posmakowała silnego ciała. Nigdy nie zgodziłby się skazać kogokolwiek na taką okrutną śmierć, nawet największego wroga… no, może z wyjątkiem króla Orvaxa, przez którego jego rodzina, włączając w to samego Orma, wycierpiała tak wiele. Ale drań doczekał się spokojnej śmierci i nie miało znaczenia jak bardzo Arthur obwiniał pryka za całe zamieszanie. Orvax był martwy od lat, a kara musiała dotknąć jego syna.

Nie było sprawiedliwości na tym świecie. I nie, nie ważne jak podniośle Atlantydzi nazywali rytualną ofiarę, Artur wolał szybciej sczeznąć, niż kogokolwiek na to skazać. 

Mógłby wygnać Orma na stały ląd, ale odcięcie od morza było zbyt straszną myślą dla niego samego - mieszańca który spędził młodość na powierzchni - a co dopiero dla czystkokrwistego Atlantydy. Nie znał brata na tyle dobrze, by móc przewidzieć jak bardzo wygnanie na stały ląd mogłoby go zmienić. Bał się, że mógłby tą decyzją pchnąć go do samobójstwa, a jednocześnie nie ufał żadnemu ludzkiemu rządowi, aby w ich pieczę powierzyć Orma.

Najchętniej pozostawiłby brata w zamknięciu, przynajmniej póki nie nabrałby pewności, że mógł mu zaufać na tyle, by pomyśleć nad formą rehabilitacji. Ale była to zbyt łaskawa kara, nieadekwatna do zbrodni. I chociaż jako król mógł ją zarządzić, Vulko i Mara i cała masa doradców przestrzegała go przed tym. Dopiero co objął tron, musiał pokazać siłę i determinację i brak ludzkich skrupułów. Brak emocjonalnych niedociągnięć. Atlantyda wszak nie wybaczała, nie znała litości. Chronienie zbrodniarza tylko dlatego, że był jego młodszym, dopiero co poznanym bratem byłoby znakiem słabości, które wykorzystałyby inne królestwa. Słabości, lub nieprawość, która by rozjuszyła sojuszników i pchnęła cały ocean do kolejnej wojny.

Nie mogąc zatrzymać Orma w relatywnie bezpiecznym pałacu, musiał rozważyć _hojne_ oferty atlantydzkiej arystokracji. Ci, jak rekiny zwiedzione zapachem krwi, krążyli wokół rodziny królewskiej, zataczali kręgi, badali granice tolerancji nowego króla. Skojarzenie to jednak nie było adekwatne - rekiny wszak polowały by przeżyć, gdy podwodna arystokracja zamierzała żerować na obalonym władcy; na królu, któremu tak lojalnie służyli i ponoć kochali. Arthur nienawidził ich z całego serca. Brzydził się myślą, że którekolwiek z nich mogłoby położyć swoje zachłanne łapy na Ormie, mieć nad nim władzę, dostęp do ciała.

Vulko zapewniał go, że Orm byłby traktowany z należytą czcią, jeśli Artur wyraźnie sobie tego zażyczy. Ot, jeden warunek więcej na spisanej, obopólnej umowie. Jakby oddawał zwykłą rzecz, nie rodzonego brata. Za zysk dla korony. Łatwe i szybkie pozbycie się kłopotu…

Nie było to nawet zaaranżowanym małżeństwem, a zwykłe oddanie brata w niewolę. Bez praw, skazanego na łaskę lub niełaskę tych, którzy go zechcieli wykupić. Sama myśl o tym wzburzała Arthurowi krew do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił myśleć trzeźwo. Ich matka źle skończyła na takim politycznym układzie, nie rozumiem, jak dla kogoś tak dumnego jak Orm, miałoby to być lżejszą karą niż śmierć lub banicja.

Bał się myśleć, czy w ogóle dobrze rozumiał propozycję podwodnych lordów. 

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad biologicznymi różnicami między ludźmi, a Atlantydami. Nie wątpił w realność tego co miał między nogami - pod tym względem był prawdziwym człowiekiem. Ojciec nie był aż tak szczegółowy w swoich opowieściach o utraconej Atlannie, a on wcale nie chciał dociekać, czy Orm miał spłodzić dzieci, czy raczej samemu je urodzić. Zbierało mu się na wymioty na samą myśl, że brat miał z kimś obcym uprawiać seks wbrew własnej woli. Tym bardziej, że nie mógł nie myśleć w takich chwilach o matce, zmuszonej do zamążpójścia, obdartej z władzy, choć to ona miała w sobie królewską krew Atlana, nie Orvax. Zmuszonej urodzić następce tronu. 

Strach i obrzydzenie mroziły mu krew na samą myśl, że Orm mógł być owocem gwałtu. Nie śmiał o to zapytać matki, nie mógł. Ale myśl ta nie opuszczała go. Czaiła się w zakamarkach umysłu, gdy patrzył na matkę. Na Merę, która miała podzielić los Atlanny. Służyć swemu ludowi, bez miłości ukochanego, bez wolności, bez nadziei na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Orm nigdy nie tknął Mery. Nigdy nie zbliżył się bardziej niż było to wymagane. Tak mu powiedziała Mera, gdy niemal dusił się obrzydzeniem, które nadeszło wraz z uświadomieniem sobie, jak wiele matka poświęciła, aby on i Tom byli bezpieczni i poza zasięgiem Orvaxa. Zastanawiał się, czy Orm też był tego świadom. Czy wiedział - domyślał się - że matka mogła wcale nie pragnąć jego poczęcia. Czy dlatego wolał zachować dystans między sobą, a Merą? Czy dlatego nie potrafił mówić z Atlanną, nie wierzył jej, że go kochała tak samo jak Arthura?

Czy od zawsze myślał, że ostatecznie był tylko niechcianym synem?

Arthur nie chciał o tym rozmyślać. Nie chciał słuchać kuszących ofert podwodnej arystokracji. Mimo niechęci, zasiadał jednak na tronie i pozwalał im wszystkim mówić, zaciskając palce na trójzębie Atlana w bezsilnej złości. Pozwalał Vulko i innym doradcom wyjaśniać dlaczego tak wielu pragnie posiąść pokonanego wojownika pokroju jego brata. 

Orm mógł zaprzepaścić swoją szansę na tron, lecz potomstwo zrodzone z jego udziałem miałoby w sobie królewską krwią. A wraz z nią, prawo do korony, gdyby Artur nie doczekał się własnego następcy. Ledwo został okrzyknięty królem, a już jego poddani szykowali się na zmianę władcy. Ale milczał, nie było sensu zdradzać własnych obaw i frustracji.

Przynajmniej księżniczka Rybaków - a raczej przedwcześnie osierocona królowa - nie kryła się za kłamstwami i obłudą. Chciała śmierci Orma i nie mógł jej za to winić. Jeśli nie mogła mieć jego głowy, chciała, aby walczył w Kręgu Ognia, tak jak tradycja nakazywała. By walczył, aż w końcu nie zginąłby na arenie, którą Atlanci tak bardzo kochali. Podejrzewał, że była to jedyna propozycja, którą Orm przyjąłby z radością.

Ale nie miał okazji rozmawiać z uwięzionym bratem. Orm zawsze milczał, gdy Arthur dzień po dniu przychodził do królewskiej celi. Tylko jeden jedyny raz raczył mu odpowiedzieć i nie były to słowa, które chciał - mógł - zaakceptować. _Powinieneś mnie zabić_ , tak brzmiały ciche słowa, które zabolały bardziej niż jego oskarżenia i niechęć do mieszanej krwi. 

Orm był wspaniałym wojownikiem, ale nawet on musiałby w końcu kiedyś przegrać. I dlatego, choć żądania młodocianej królowej Rybaków ironicznie były najłaskawsze dla jego młodszego brata, nie mógł ich zaakceptować. 

Arthur był wściekły całą tą doszczętnie chorą sytuacją lecz jego złość była niczym w porównaniu do wściekłości Atlanny.

Furia matki trwała nieprzerwanie trzy dni z rzędu, nim w końcu uciekła na powierzchnię, w ramiona Toma. Nawet nie miał serca winić ją za porzucenie synów w potrzebie, teraz, gdy Artur potrzebował jej mądrości i zrozumienia praw Atlantydy. Wszystkie te propozycje, nalegania, układy i plany na przyszłość za bardzo przypominały aranżacje jej nieszczęśliwego małżeństwa - na jej miejscu sam by stąd uciekł, jak najdalej od morskiej głębi pełnej palantów i intrygantów. Ale trójząb Atlana zobowiązywał, a Artur był zmęczony uciekaniem od problemów. 

Nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia co powinien uczynić z bratem. Wiedział tylko, że musi w końcu podjąć decyzje i to szybko; im dłużej zwlekał, tym bardziej jawił się jako słaby władca. Jako bękart - _mieszaniec_ \- nie mógł pozwolić sobie na taką słabość.

Nawet jeśli furia niebezpiecznie paliła go od środka, niczym wulkan przed wybuchem.

Właśnie dlatego nienawidził Atlantydy, jej okrutnych praw, które czyniły wolne istoty niewolnikami dla podtrzymania starych tradycji. A teraz on, jako król, miał stać na straży tej farsy. Gdy przecież tak bardzo pragnął rozedrzeć królestwo na kawałki, zrównać z ziemią ten chory kraj, uwolnić ich wszystkich od ciężaru win z przeszłości.

I trwał w rozterkach, w poczuciu winy, w żalu i złości, aż nie nadszedł dzień, gdy czara goryczy przepełniła się. Gdy słowa Orma zaczęły go prześladować. Gdy nawet obecność Mery zdawała się go przygniatać. 

Potrzebował świeżego, prawdziwego powietrza. Potrzebował uciec od zwodniczego piękna Atlantydy, od jej kłamstw i okrutnych prawd. 

Nie patrząc się za siebie, nie zważając na protesty Vulko i Mery i całej masy obłudnych doradców, Arthur popłynął do jedynego miejsca, które mógł nazwać domem.

Do ojca i matki, która tak jak on, nie potrafiła znieść klatki sztywnych zasad i tradycji.

Powrót na powierzchnię zawsze wywoływał w Arthurze radość jak i niepokój. Wracał do domu, do jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca, jakie znał. Jednak te kilka sekund pomiędzy opuszczeniem wody z jego płuca, a napełnieniem ich na nowo tlenem zawsze zdawały się trwać wieczność. Palące uczucie duszenia przerażało go za każdy razem, a przecież miał lata doświadczenia.

Było w tym wiele prawdy, że człowiekowi łatwiej było wskoczyć w ocean, aniżeli Atlantydzie wyjść na ląd. Kolejny urok bycia mieszańcem.

Gdy pojawił się na pomoście wiodącym go do latarni morskiej, po raz pierwszy mógł ocenić zniszczenia po wielkiej fali. Na dworze panował przyjemny półmrok nadchodzącej nocy, lecz brak światła nie przeszkadzał mu dostrzec uszkodzeń i śladów świeżej naprawy. Z ulgą uznał, że latarni nie groziło zawalenie. Był to najmniej ważny powód do radości, ale w serce Arthura wstąpiła nadzieja, której tak bardzo potrzebował.

Może bardziej niż powietrza.

Nim zdążył oznajmić swoją obecność, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a ojciec i matka padli mu w ramiona. Roześmiani i zapłakani, tacy szczęśliwi, razem po dekadach rozłąki i sam ich widok sprawił, że łzy cisnęły się do jego oczu. 

Ojciec przyłożył czoło do jego czoła, dzielił z nim oddech w tak dobrze mu znanym geście powitania. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jak brakowało mu tego pod wodą. Czuć powietrze na twarzy. Dzielić oddech z bliskimi. Być jednością z kimś, kto go kochał bezwarunkowo, takim jakim był.

Z wrażenia zamknął oczy, na skraju wyczerpania. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo potrzebował ojcowskiego wsparcia. Jego i matki.

Atlanna objęła go mocno i przyłożyła czoło do jego czoła, tak jak Tom. Jej ruchom brakowało pewności, doświadczenia. Kolejny powód by nienawidzić Orvaxa i prawa Atlantydy, które odebrały im szansę żyć razem; dorastania u boku matki i patrzenia jak syn staje się mężczyzną. 

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam tam samego - szeptała Atlanna, a on mógł ją tylko przytulić mocniej. Otrzeć spływające łzy królowej. Jak mógł ją winić? Po tym wszystkim co przeszła, co poświęciła dla niego i Toma? Jak mógł ją obwiniać, gdy oczy miała nieludzko zaczerwienione od płaczu, gdy wiedział, że musiała płakać od wielu dni nad losem Orma i Arthura, nad tym wszystkim co straciła. Nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł.

\- Nie martw się - rzekł, starając się brzmieć pewnie. - Będzie dobrze, obiecuję… mamo. 

Atlanna oddychała ciężko, roztrzęsiona. Tom objął ją delikatnie, jak tylko mężczyzna potrafił objąć ukochaną kobietę.

\- Wejdźmy lepiej do domu. Arthur pewnie jest głodny, a mam przeczucie, że ma nam wiele do powiedzenia.

Ojciec jak zawsze potrafił przejrzeć go na wylot i Arthur był wdzięczny, że podjął działanie, by załagodzić ten wyczerpujący emocjonalnie moment. Nie był przyzwyczajony do pocieszania innych, a już na pewno nie matki, której prawie nie znał. Miał o niej tylko opowieści ojca i własne, zamazane przez czas wspomnienia. W nich wszystkich Atlanna zawsze była tą silną, zdecydowaną kobietą, która wiedziała czego pragnęła, co należało czynić. Nadal nią była. Słaba istota nie przetrwałaby na dnie oceanu, pełnego potworów. Słaba istota nie poświęciłaby tak wiele, by uratować innych. A jednocześnie nie po raz pierwszy dotarło do Arthura, jak bardzo cierpiała. Jak wiele jej odebrano. Jak wiele mogła nadal stracić.

Nawet tu, na powierzchni los Orma ciążył mu niemiłosiernie. Ojciec musiał to dostrzec. Jego spojrzenie było równie zatroskane o syna, jak o ukochaną.

Arthur mógł tylko skinąć mu głową. Gardło zaschło mu niespodziewanie, tlen w płucach zdawał się wypalać dziury, nogi jakoś tak same stały się ociężałe, gdy przyszło mu przekroczyć próg latarni. Ojciec usadowił Atlannę na wygodnej kanapie, przyniósł ciepłą herbatę i upewniwszy się, że nic jej nie grozi, udał się do kuchni przygotować jedzenie dla syna. Arthur, czując się nagle nieswojo we własnym domu, poszedł do pokoju, by przebrać się w ludzkie ubranie. Podarte dżinsy i wypłowiała koszulka nijak pasowały do króla, ale chociaż na moment mógł poczuć się sobą. Wziął głęboki wdech i z niechęcią wrócił do pokoju, w którym jego rodzice czekali na wieści z Atlantydy.

Patrząc na nich, tak odmiennych, z dwóch różnych światów, a jednak połączonych miłością, poczuł się ciut raźniej. Nie na tyle by zjeść przygotowane przez ojca jedzenie, ale zdecydowanie lepiej niż kiedy opuszczał Atlantydę. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, nim zaczął opowiadać ostatnie dni swego życia. O wielkiej fali, która zniszczyła tak wiele miast i wiosek, o szalonej podróży, o walce o tron, o Merze, o roszczeniach podwodnych władców. O własnej frustracji i złości.

Niezjedzona strawa zdążyła wystygnąć, a on mówił i mówił i mówił. Im więcej powiedział, tym Tom był bledszy, a matka wścieklejsza. Krążyła po pokoju jak niespokojny rekin, który wiedział, że jeśli zatrzyma się choć na ułamek sekundy, może nie przetrwać kolejnej fali złych wieści. Sposób w jaki patrzyła tak bardzo przypominał mu Orma, gdy pierwszy raz stanął z bratem twarzą w twarz. Tyle burzliwych emocji, rozterek ukrytych pod maską spokoju.

Kiedy w końcu skończył, w pokoju nastała długa, ciężka cisza. Ojciec bezsilnie patrzył to na syna, to na ukochaną. Arthur nie umiał spojrzeć na niego, zbyt przygnieciony poczuciem winy, chociaż o co się obwiniał, nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć sam przed sobą. Atlanna zatrzymała się przy oknie, zapatrzona w morze zatopione w nocnej ciemności. Czy szukała wzrokiem tam mądrości, ukojenia, a może nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa, nie wiedział.

\- Nie zabijesz Orma, prawda?

Głos matki wyrwał go z ponurych myśli. Brzmiał słabo, błagalnie, a jednocześnie niebezpiecznie. Jak cisza przed burzą. 

\- Ja… - nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Orm był jego przyrodnim bratem, którego dopiero poznał. Który próbował go zabić kilka razy na przestrzeni kilku dni. Dla niej był synem, do którego spłodzenia została zmuszona, a którego potrafiła pokochać. Którego nadal kochała, pomimo upadku syna. Nie chciał krzywdy brata, ale prędzej czy później będzie musiał wydać wyrok, który na pewno przyniesie Ormowi ten czy inny ból.

Atlanna niespodziewanie odwróciła się od okna. Jej wzrok był nieugięty jak stal. Ostry, władczy, niemal bliski szaleństwa. Jak wzrok Orma, gdy walczył i przegrał. Gdy domagał się własnej śmierci. Gdy wiedział, co oznaczała porażka. Musiał wiedzieć, czy inaczej pragnąłby umrzeć?

\- Obiecaj mi to Arthurze. Musisz mi obiecać...

Arthur nie chciał niczego obiecywać, ale jak mógłby odmówić matce? 

\- Obiecuję. Ale mamo, nie wiem co mam zrobić. Coraz więcej drani rości sobie prawa do Orma, chcą albo jego śmierci, albo rozpłodu czy cokolwiek to ma znaczyć!

Matka zbladła, lecz nie potrafił powstrzymać frustracji. Potrzebował pomocy nie mniej niż Orm.

\- Nie chcę go zabijać, nie chcę aby którykolwiek z tych dupków położyło na nim swoje obślizgłe łapy, ale nie znam żadnego miejsca, w które mógłbym go wygnać, nie czyniąc krzywdy ani jemu ani innym!

\- Więc przyprowadź go tutaj - rzekł Tom spokojnie, jakby nie chodziło o istotę odpowiedzialną za liczne zbrodnie. Której poczynania o mały włos nie pozbawiły go życia. 

Wściekłość na nowo zapłonęła w Arthurze. Gdyby nie drżenie rąk zdradzające strach ojca przed konsekwencjami własnych słów, pewnie by krzyczał w frustracji, rozwalał meble, szalał jak zranione zwierzę. Nie potrafił zdzierżyć myśli, że Orm mógłby zbliżyć się do jego ojca choćby na kilka kroków. Sądząc po zastygłej w szoku matce, myśl ta przerażała Atlannę równie mocno.

Ale Tom nie zamierzał ustąpić.

\- Wiem, że ta latarnia nijak ma się do Atlantydy, a twoi rodacy nie lubią ludzi... - rzekł do ukochanej, chwytając ją mocno za dłoń. - Nie jest moim synem, ale to twoje dziecko, Atlanno. A w rodzinie nikogo się nie odtrąca ani nie porzuca. Więc jeśli uchroni to Orma od śmierci, Arthura od trudnego wyboru, a ciebie od rozpaczy, to chętnie go przyjmę pod mój dach.

Arthur chciał zaprotestować. Wytknąć niebezpieczeństwo, ale zdusił w sobie potok słów. Ojciec mógł być tylko latarnikiem, bez żadnego światowego wykształcenia, ale nie był głupi. On jeden rozumiał niebezpieczeństwo przyjęcia obcej kreatury z głębin morza, i on jeden potrafił zdobyć się na gest dobroci wobec kogoś, kto niemal go zabił. Bo przecież to właśnie ta dobroć sprawiła, że uratował dziwną, wykrwawiającą się kobietę, która o mały włos nie zabiła go wiedziona strachem przed obcym światem. Ta dobroć sprawiła, że dziecko morza poczuło się na lądzie jak w domu. Odnalazło odrobinę szczęścia i nadziei, w mrocznym okresie swojego życia.

Tom Curry jako jedyny człowiek rozumiał, co znaczyło mieć Atlantę pod swoim dachem. Pomógł Atlannie dostosować się do świata ludzi, wychował Arthura, mieszańca, czemu nie miałby pomóc Ormowi?

Rodzina. Tym byli. Ale czy Orm był w stanie pojąć tą więź, która ich łączyła? Arthur śmiał w to wątpić. Jednak matka zdawała się być innego zdania. Jej twarz nabrała łagodności, oczy lśniły od łez. Wyglądała, jakby na nowo wstąpiło w nią życie. Jakby na nowo zakochała się w prostym latarniku, który ją odnalazł na brzegu morza dekady temu i zaoferował dom, siebie samego. 

Arthur powinien być wzruszony. Powinien się cieszyć ze szczęścia rodziców. Ze znalezienia wyjścia z beznadziejnej sytuacji. Powinien, ale nie czuł nic poza niezrozumiałą złością.

Sama myśl, że _ukochany braciszek_ miałby zamieszkać z ich matką i jego ojcem w latarni morskiej - w jedynym miejscu, gdzie Arthur nie czuł się jak wyrzutek - wzburzyła mu krew do tego stopnia, że musiał wyjść z domu. I nie oglądając się, nie zwracając na błagalne krzyki rodziców, szedł przed siebie, jak najszybciej i najdalej.

Gdy w końcu dotarł do rodzimej wioski, słońce już wschodziło nad taflą spokojnego morza, a ludzie krzątali się pośród ruin. Zbyt uparci, by uciec w głąb lądu, zbyt odważni, aby dać się zastraszyć falom i niezrozumiałym zjawiskom. Przy nich Arthur jawił się jak tchórz, który ratował się ucieczką przed przerastającym go problemem.

Orm był jego bratem, przyrodnim, ale bratem, który próbował go zabić, który wywołał wojnę i zniszczył wiele ludzkich miast i wiosek. Którego matka i ojciec tak łatwo przyjęli do swego życia, choć żadne z nich go tak naprawdę nie znało. 

Jak miał nie czuć gniewu, gdy idąc brzegiem morza widział zniszczenia dokonane przez młodszego brata? Domy w ruinie. Ludzie o pustych oczach, przerażeni i zrozpaczeni. Opłakujący martwych, których pochłonęło morze. Jak miał wybaczyć Ormowi tą zbrodnie? Jak miał nie bać się o życie ojca, który tak hojnie ofiarował schronienie dla mordercy? Jak miał zaakceptować, że matka martwiła się bardziej losem syna, aniżeli sprawiedliwością dla ludzi? Nie rozumiał co się z nim działo. Nie miał pojęcia skąd w nim nagle tyle złości. Czemu serce łomotało mu tak wściekle, a tlen wypalał dziury w płucach.

Ludzie patrzyli na niego z lękiem. Nie dlatego, że był półkrwi Atlantą, czy dziwakiem gadającym do ryb. Górował nad nimi ze srogą miną, wręcz kipiał wściekłością. Pragnął, aby ktoś go zaczepił, zaatakował, by dano mu możliwość wyżycia się na kimś. Coś zdemolować. Ale ludzie, jak ławica ryb w obliczu drapieżnika, woleli zejść mu z drogi. Zwłaszcza ci, którzy byli tu zupełnie obcy.

Mieścina, w której mieszkał od urodzenia nie była aż tak duża. Każdy znał każdego, jeśli nie z imienia, to chociaż z widzenia. Widok obcych na jego terenie wzbudził w nim instynktowną czujność. Ale podejrzliwość od razu zniknęła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że otaczali go robotnicy i wolontariusze, ramię w ramię odbudowujący zniszczone domy. Wszyscy oni mozolnie, lecz z determinacją sprzątali zaśmieconą plażę, stawiali nowe fundamenty, pocieszali innych.

Gdzie Arthur nie spojrzał, tam wszędzie trwały remonty i odbudowa tego, co morze zniszczyło. Wątpił, aby rząd przejął się małą, zacofaną mieściną, gdy przecież tyle wielkich miast ucierpiało. I wcale się nie mylił, bo wszędzie widniał ten sam szyld; na ubraniach obcych, na ich sprzęcie, na tablicach informacyjnych. 

_ Wayne Enterprise. _

To było to, czego tak bardzo potrzebował. Niczym dar od losu, wskazówka, gdzie szukać porady.

Bez zastanowienia wskoczył do wody i popłynął do Gotham.


End file.
